Hydraulic or mechanical lash adjusters for internal combustion engines have been in use for many years to eliminate clearance or lash between engine valve train components under varying operating conditions. Lash adjusters can maintain efficiency and reduce noise and wear in the valve train. In some examples, hydraulic lash adjusters can support the transfer of energy from the valve-actuating cam to the valves through hydraulic fluid trapped in a pressure chamber under the plunger.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named Inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.